1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to radio controlled devices and, more particularly, to motion emulation and mimicry at a remote location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote controlled vehicles and toys are well known in the arts, with many patents issued for various configurations, topologies, and characteristics. All use some form of a hand held, human operated controller that wirelessly sends control signals to the remotely controlled vehicle or toy. As the human manipulates the control signal via a joystick, trackball, or some form of potentiometer switch, the remote controlled (RC) toy or vehicle responds accordingly. However, this closed loop control system is restrictive in that external positioning signal cannot be implemented. Furthermore, positioning signals that mimic current live events are also not capable of being included in the current human, controller, remote controlled vehicle or toy system.
The popularity of racing events like NASCAR™ and Formula 1 has been increasing over the years. Racing event popularity has also fueled a variety of other commercial markets, including television viewing markets and the gaming industry. Radio controlled toys and vehicles have also been substantive over the years. A need exists to combine the sustained popularity of radio controlled vehicles with the popularity of racing events in the form of a GPS data linked radio controlled system and/or method.